


Dark Paradise

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Insanity, M/M, Marriage, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, but it's mutual, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At least be clean about it! These suits weren't cheap!”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I will not! You're not the one who does the laundry, Harold!”</p><p>“Dry clean 'em”</p><p>“Yes Harry. I'm going to send two suits drenched in blood to the dry cleaners. That's not suspicious at all!"</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry's a serial killer and Louis puts up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

_I've learned love is like a brick you can_  
 _Build a house or sink a dead body_

“You're fucking insane.” Louis grumbles as he washes the blood off of Harry's hands – the blood of god knows who, they'll have to move again goddamn it. If only Harry could keep it together for longer than a month and _not_ gut unsuspecting people when Louis sends him out for milk - one of the main reasons Louis does all the shopping. A loud cackling laugh that would have made him jump five years ago echoes hauntingly throughout the tiny bathroom for a moment, then it stops. All is quiet for about thirty seconds, maybe less, then there's a hand around Louis' throat and he's being slammed against the wall. He doesn't fight, instead he looks up into dead eyes, eyes that are slowly igniting.

“Harry.” 

Suddenly he's being lifted and flung across the room. He lands on the bed, then Harry's on him; yanking his pants down around his hips and spitting on his hole before shoving in. He screams into the pillow but it's no where near as painful as it had once been, no, now it's good, so good, and all he can do is push his ass back against Harry's pounding hips and whine into the mattress as heat blossoms inside him. “Oh fuck Harry. Please.”  
  
Teeth sink into his shoulder and fingernails dig into his hips as he's pounded harder. It's pain, it's agony, it's _ecstasy_ , and he comes so hard his vision whites out. Harry pants in his ear, thrusting harder before searing his insides with come. Louis then feels himself being flipped over onto his back and pulled into a sitting position before the sting of a hand crashing against his face causes him to bite his cheek and his mouth to fill with the coppery taste of blood. “Cunt.” Harry snarls, zipping his pants up and sliding off the bed. Louis sighs, picking up the ashtray on the nightstand and smashing it against the back of Harry's head, barely blinking as the taller boy hits the floor in an unconscious heap.

“Cocksucker.” he growls back, stepping over Harry's unconscious form and making his way to the kitchen to fix himself a nice cuppa. On his way back he grabs a bottle of water and the aspirin from the cabinet, dropping both beside Harry before he climbs back onto the bed, wincing slightly as his tender ass scrapes over the blanket. Kicking his way out of his pants and shirt, Louis reaches between his legs, trailing his fingers over his hole then examining them. “No blood this time at least.” he says out loud. There rarely was blood, but every now and again Harry got carried away and Louis paid the price, not that he noticed until later.

Louis lies back and sips his tea, letting his mind wander back to the first time he met Harry. They had been in their last year of high school, and Harry had moved to town during Christmas break. Rumor was he had been in Juvie and his family had moved to escape the embarrassment. Louis, was a bully. He would admit that. He was small and nerdy and all those years of being taunted had finally caused him to snap -not that he goes off the rails when he's pissed off like Harry does.

It was hate and lust at first sight followed by smart-ass remarks and physical fights until Harry cornered him one day after school, shoving him against the wall and taking his virginity – sort of - he had slept with girls before but no guys before (or after) Harry. Harry had obviously been planning it because he'd had a packet of lube in his pocket, but when Louis had mentioned condoms Harry had growled something about staking his claim. They had fucked hard and fast, and it was over in minutes, leaving Harry covered in bloody bites and scratches, and Louis dripping blood and cum. They had been inseparable ever since.

They fought, almost constantly, shoved and slapped each other, sometimes going far enough to need a trip to the hospital, and they joke about it being a good thing they had found each other instead of ending up with other people because Louis has a feeling he's the only thing keeping Harry from turning into Jack the Ripper.  
  
Their relationship isn't perfect. Far from it. They hate each other just as much as they love each other and there's a high chance that one or both of them will end up in prison or dead, but they belong together.

For better or for worse, starting tomorrow.

Louis glances at Harry – who is still lying on the floor - he will kill him if he sleeps through their wedding. But then, it _would_ be his fault, he'd hit him pretty hard. Oh well, he'll find a way to make it up to Harry. Perhaps he'll let him kill the priest after he marries them.

-:-

“At least be clean about it! These suits weren't cheap!”

“Shut up.”  
  
“I will not! You're not the one who does the laundry, Harold!”  
  
“Dry clean 'em.”  
  
“Yes Harry. I'm going to send two suits drenched in blood to the dry cleaners. That's not suspicious at all!-” Louis gasps as a bloody hand wraps around his throat.  
  
“Louis?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Shut. Up.”  
  
“Fine. I won't open my mouth _or_ my legs again tonight.”  
  
“Don't be like that.”

“Louis...”  
  
“LOUIS.”

Louis smiles to himself as his new husband trips over the dead priest and runs behind him demanding attention. He knows Harry will only take so much before he slams Louis against something and fucks him.

He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.
> 
> Feel free to comment! :)


End file.
